


December 15, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Thanks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they smiled together.





	December 15, 2003

I never created DC.

''Thanks,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as they smiled together before he winced from recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
